The World Above
by WaterGirl15
Summary: The youngest of King Fury's children find the world above them very interesting but being merpeople it is hard to to explore their world. Until one day they cross the line, what happens to the two of them?
1. Chapter 1

"Come on Gabi! You're too slow!" Pietro yells back to his little sister.

"I'm coming!" Gabi yells back.

Pietro and Gabi along with their friend sam were out like usual exploring as far as they could looking for things, from the world above. Soon the arrived at the sunken ship in hopes of finding something.

"We shouldn't be here," Sam says with worry.

"Oh don't be such a guppy," Gabi smiles.

"She's right we will be in and out of here in no time," Pietro smirks.

"Fine, but if we get in trouble I blame you," Sam says.

"Yeah Gabi you're to blame, if we get in trouble."

Gabi glares at him and slaps him with her tail as she enters the ship.

"What are we here for any way?" Sam asks

"Anything we can find," Pietro says.

"Hmm maybe a thingamabobs," Gabi says.

"Well can we just be quick," he says swimming around nervously.

"Look! What is it?" Gabi gasps swimming over to the strange object.

"Good can we go now."

As soon as they turn to leave almost swimming towards them is a shark who starts chasing them wanting sam for food. Pietro and Gabrielle easily trick the shark and get him stuck in an ancor. After this they head up to a special spot of theirs to see their friend and connection to the upper world; Thor.

"Ahh my three favorite people," Thor says a little too loud not realizing how close they are because he's looking through a telescope backwards.

"Hi Thor," Gabi smiles.

"Thor, Gabi found something and we don't know what it is," Pietro says fishing it out of the bag.

"Hmm lets take a look then."

"It is different than all the rest of the things you've given us," Gabi says.

"Ah this here is a dinglehopper! People use it to comb out their hair and style it," Thor says demonstrating how it is used.

"Ohh wow," Pietro says in awe "Did you find anything today Thor?"

"I have not found out its name but I am positive they use it for music."

"Music," Gabi whispers and soon her eyes widen.

She looks at Sam before quickly swimming away.

"Looks like we will see you later Thor," Pietro says swimming after his sister "Gabi! wait up what's wrong?"

Gabi doesn't answer as she swims faster than she ever has before just barely making it in time for the concert. During the concert with her sisters she looks over to where her father and brothers are supposed to be and noticed that Pietro didn't make it back. She mentally sighs as she finishes her solo, she is the best singer in the family just like her mother was. After the concert Pietro and Gabrielle were called into the throne room.

"Father" they bow they nervously bowing in front of him.

"Pietro, where were you?" King Fury asks.

"I-I uh was exploring and lost track of time."

"And you brought your little sister with you?"

"Y-yes."

"And you almost made her miss her concert! What do you have to say for yourself?"

"Yes and I am sorry about that."

"Where were you two?!"

Gabi flinches as her father yells.

"We were on the outskirts of the city there was a sunken ship I wanted to see"

"How many times have I told you to never go to those ships Pietro?"

"Multiple," he says quietly.

"To put yourself and your sister in danger is not smart. As royals you must be careful."

"I know, I will not do it again I'm sorry."

"Good now both you go to your rooms."

"Yes father," Gabi says swimming off.

"Gabi wait I'm sorry I didn't mean to get you in trouble," Pietro says when they are out of the thrown room.

"At least he doesn't know we went to the surface again," Gabi sighs.

"True and hopefully we can keep it that way," he says smirking.

"I'm going to head to the cave, keep the others away please," Gabi say swimming away.

"I'll try but you know they get curious."

"I know!" She calls before disappearing from sight.

"Pietro," Wanda says swimming up with their other siblings.

"Yes little sister?" he says turning to them.

"Where is Gabrielle going?" She asks rolling her eyes, "She always disappears."

"Oh you know she just likes swimming around the place."

"We know you're lying," Tony says, "Where is she?"

"Honest thats what she told me she was going to do."

Natasha and Tony didn't buy it and began to follow the youngest mermaid. They weren't the only ones, Clint (Their father's adviser) was following Gabrielle. The older siblings and Clint find Gabrielle's cave as she adds her new items to the collection.

"Why is my dad so made about these?" Gabrielle asks looking at Sam.

"He's just trying to protect you," Sam says.

"From what? The humans aren't that bad. I mean look at all of this!"

"It is pretty cool."

"I just don't understand why he doesn't like them."

"Look at this stuff, isn't it neat? Wouldn't you think my collection's complete? Wouldn't you think I'm the girl, the girl who has everything? Look at this trove, treasures untold how many wonders can one cavern hold? Looking around here you'd think sure, she's got everything I've got gadgets and gizmos a plenty, I've got whozits and whatzits galore, You want thingamabobs? I've got twenty! But who cares? No big deal, I want more. I wanna be where the people are I wanna see, wanna see them dancing. Walking around on those, What do you call 'em? Oh, feet Flipping your fins you don't get too far Legs are required for jumping, dancing Strolling along down a What's that word again? Street. Up where they walk, up where they run, Up where they stay all day in the sun. Wandering free wish I could be, part of that world. What would I give if I could live out of these waters? What would I pay to spend a day warm on the sand? Betcha' on land, they'd understand, Bet they don't reprimand their daughters. Bright young women, sick of swimming ready to stand. And ready to know what the people know, ask 'em my questions. And get some answers, What's a fire and why does it - what's the word? Burn? When's it my turn? Wouldn't I love, love to explore that shore up above? Out of the sea wish I could be...Part of that world," Gabrielle sings not knowing who is listening as she sinks back to the ground.

"You are lucky dad didn't hear that," Nat says.

"Natasha!" Gabi says surprised looking at her siblings and Clint.

"So this is where you disappear to all the time?" Tony states.

"Y-yes."

"What is all this stuff?"

"Everything that Pietro and I collected from the ships."

"Human things!" Clint says in shock.

"Y-yes," Gabi says fidgeting a little.

"You know how your father feels about humans."

"I know, but they are so interesting."

"You and Pietro need to be careful," Nat sighs.

"We know," Pietro and Gabi say in unison.

"I swear if I didn't know better I would say you two were the twins," Tony laughs.

Before anyone says anything they hear explosions.

"What was that?" Bruce and Wanda ask.

"I don't know, lets go see," Pietro responds swimming towards the noise.

Gabi follows her older brother.

"Get back here you two!" Clint calls to them and follows.

"Relax we are just curious."

All of them come to the surface to see a ship as fireworks fly into the sky.

"Brother! It's a ship and not one under the water!" Gabi smiles.

"Come on, lets check it out," he smirks.

"Pietro! Gabrielle! Get back here!" Clint yells as the two swim to the ship.

"Lets get even closer," Pietro says after staring at the ship a few minutes.

"Ok, try to keep up!" Gabi smiles as she swims over and climbs up the side.

"A perfect ledge to watch them," He says sitting next to his sister.

Gabrielle didn't say anything, her eyes were on the human but one more specifically, the tall handsome blond man. Pietro notices her staring and follows her gaze to the man only to notice the girl next to him with long wavy brown hair. The two were amazed by the humans when someone walks over and sees them.

"Well lookie here, the two mermaids," Thor says.

"Shhh Thor we can't let them know we are here," They say together.

"I know that," Thor whispers, "What are you two doing here?"

"We got curious," Pietro states not taking his eyes of the girl.

Thor follows their gaze and his eyes widen.

"You're staring at the Prince and Princess of the kingdom," Thor says.

"The Prince and Princess?" Gabi asks.

"Yup their father is the king just like yours."

Gabi stares in shock at the man, he is the prince?

"Prince Steve, Princess Maria," Bucky smiles, "Are you enjoying the party?"

"Yes it is amazing," Maria pauses, "Though a swim is tempting."

"I would advise against it, seeing as this is your brother's birthday party."

"Steve, you wouldn't mind would you?" She asks her brother.

"Of course not," Steve smiles.

"I would not do that princess," one of the crew men say, "The merpeople could get you."

"Oh they can't be that bad, you guys just make up stories."

"King Fury can do anything, he rules the seas and his youngest daughter can do more with just her voice."

"I bet her voice is beautiful, but it still doesn't stop me from wanting to swim."

"No Maria, we have matters to discuss," Bucky says, "Both of you finding a husband and wife."

"If you let me go for a swim I could find a merman to marry," Maria mumbles so only Steve can hear her.

Steve tries not to laugh but soon recomposes himself.

"Bucky, you're just mad we didn't like the last princess and prince you introduced us to," Steve says walking towards Thor, "I don't want just any girl, I want one who is...well...special."

"You can be so sappy brother, but this time I might have to agree all the princes you introduce me to are the same."

"When I meet the girl I will know it, it will hit me like...lightning," Steve says as lightning flashes in the distance.

"Why lightning?"

"A storm's coming, everyone get to your stations!" the crew man yells.

"Steve come on don't do anything reckless," Maria says seeing the look in her brothers eyes.

"Me? Reckless?"

"We both are big brother and I know that look just be careful."

Steve nods and soon the sea becomes ruff tossing the ship around. The crew has the people get onto the safety boats as Pietro and Gabi are thrown back into the water. Not to long they are thrown back in the water both Maria and Steve try and help their crew men with the ship both being thrown into the water themselves. Both Pietro and Gabrielle swam after Steve and Maria since neither one of them are swimming. By the time the sun raises the two were able to get Steve and Maria to shore.

"Do you think they will be ok?" Pietro asks his sister while staring at Maria.

Gabrielle places a hand on Steve's chest feeling his heart beat. She sighs with relief.

"They will be fine," she says, "He is so handsome."

"This is the best find yet," Pietro says smirking, "A beautiful princess for me and handsome prince for my little sister."

Gabi smiles and looks at Steve.

"What would I give to live where you are?" Gabi sings, "What would I pay to stay here beside you? What would I do to see you Smiling at me?"

Both Steve and Maria began to wake up hearing Gabrielle's voice.

"Where would we walk? Where would we run? If we could stay all day in the sun? Just you and me and I could be Part of your world."

"Maria! Steve!" Bucky yells.

"Pietro, we have to go," Gabi whispers.

"I would rather stay but you are right they can't see us," Pietro sighs.

Gabrielle grabs her brothers hand and they go back into the water, but not before Steve and Maria see a light blue and light purple tail dive into the water.

"Maria! Steve!" Buck yells right before seeing them, "Oh thank god there you are."

"A woman," Steve says standing, "Saved me."

"And a man saved me," Maria says getting up.

"Come on, lets get you both back to the palace," Bucky says helping them both.

"Ok but only because I got go for a swim," Maria says trying to lighten the situation.

Steve laughs and shakes his head at his younger sister, before looking back to see a woman with long brown curly hair and a purple tail watching them.

"Sooo Steve what was your girl like?" Maria asks on their way back.

"Her hair was a nice chocolate color and is curly, and her eyes...wow," Steve says.

"Wow she sounds beautiful, he had sliver like hair and this amazing bright blue eyes."

"You two," Bucky chuckles, but they soon stop walking hearing someone singing.

"I don't know when, I don't know how, but I know something's starting right now. Watch and you'll see some day I'll be, Part of your world."

"That voice that is her voice," Steve says in awe.

"Wow, she can sing," Bucky says.

"I heard her voice near me but I just thought I was imagining things because I heard his voice clearer," Maria says.

"They must have stayed near us after saving us."

"Why would they do that?"

"I'm not sure."

"Umm anyway lets get back to the castle I'm kind of hungry, and need to freshen up."

The tree head back to the palace leaving Pietro and Gabrielle behind. Unknown to the two they're were being watched by the sea witch Amora.

"Oh this is too good! The prince and princess are in love with humans! And not just any humans, but the princess and prince!" Amora laughs, "Their daddy will love that, his love sick children will be a lovely addition to my collection."


	2. Chapter 2

After Gabrielle and Pietro returned to the palace their father and siblings noticed them acting differently. Both of them seemed to be in their own little world and Gabi was always humming to herself.

"What is wrong with them?" Tony asks.

"I think I might know and if I'm correct they got it bad," Wanda says smirking.

"What?"

"Oh, good morning everyone~" Gabi says in a sing song voice.

"Yes goodmorning to all of you," Pietro smiles before they both swim out of the room.

Gabi places a flower in Tony and Bruce's hair before swimming off with Pietro.

"Yup Wanda you are right they got it bad," Nat says.

"Got what?" Tony asks.

"They are in love," the girls say together.

"Love?" Bruce and Tony ask, "With who?"

"That is a mystery to us," Nat responds.

Sam soon swam off knowing who the two are in love with and he isn't the only one, Clint knows as well.

"Gabi I want to see her again," Pietro says laying on the ocean floor near his sister.

"I want to see him too, but how?"

"Lets go see Thor, he seemed to know them," he says excitedly.

"Yea!"

"Oh no you don't!" Clint says.

"You can be no fun Clint," Pietro says almost pouting.

"You cannot see them again," Clint hisses, "They are humans!"

"So?" Gabi asks.

"Gabrielle you are the youngest of the King's children, you are too young to know what it is like to be in love."

"Hey! I am not that young! I'm 20!"

"She is only a year younger than me and it doesn't matter that they are humans, Clint lighten up," Pietro says starting to swim away

"Oh no you don't," Clint says grabbing his arm stopping him.

"Awe come on let me go."

"No, you are forbidden from going to the surface again."

"You are not our dad."

"He has told you 100 times not to go to the surface."

"So he hasn't forbidden us to do so though so I'm going."

"No you are not!" Clint growls but then notices that Gabrielle was swimming off with Sam, "Gabrielle! Get back here!"

Gabrielle ignores him and continues to follow Sam towards her cave.

"Gabi, lets hope he dosen't tell your father," Sam says.

"I hope not," Gabi says, "Now what is so important at the cave? I haven't found anything new."

"Everything is important you found it," Sam says simply.

Gabi looks at him confused as they enter her cave and she gasps, in the middle of the cave are the statues of Prince Steve and Princess Maria.

"Oh my...Sam go and get Pietro.."

"Ok, but first I want to know how they got here."

"I don't know, nor do I care," Gabi smiles swimming around Steve's statue giggling.

"Ok I'm going, be right back," Sam says leaving.

Gabi giggles and swims around the statue pretending that they are talking to each other.

"Gabi what is up sam won't tell me?" Pietro says outside the cave.

"Come in here and see!" Gabi calls back.

"Ok O-" Pietro says seeing the statues.

"Can you believe it big brother? They must have sunk here after the ship sunk."

"I don't care how they are here, I just love that they are," he says swimming around Maria.

"He is so handsome," Gabi sighs hugging Steve's statue from behind.

"I wish this was really her."

"I know what you mean, if only this was really Steve."

"It's to bad they are human, I wonder what their tails would look like."

"Maybe blue and turquoise," Gabi answers remembering the colors of their royle wear.

"Maybe, though she would look beautiful in anything," Pietro sighs.

"Oh Steve, what was that? You want me to run away with you?" Gabi giggles turning but soon gasps.

"Gabi?" Pietro questions turing to see what she gasped about.

"D-daddy!" Gabi stammers.

"What is the meaning of this!" Their dad yells.

"Well...It's um...o-our collection..." Gabi answers.

"Of human stuff!" he continues to yell.

Gabi quickly hides behind Steve's statue, "S-so!?"

Their other siblings were there and they gasp at Gabi's sudden outburst at their father which she would never do.

"SO! I have told you more than once how dangerous they can be and not to go to the surface why won't you two listen to me?"

"B-because I love him!"

"And I love her!" Pietro says from being silent this whole time.

Fury looks at his children in shock, but soon it turns into anger. He takes a strong hold on his trident.

"I am a reasonable merman, but I cannot let you two continue. If this is the only way to get it through to you so be it."

He began to destroy Pietro and Gabrielle's collection.

"NO!" they both scream.

Gabi went to try and stop her father, but it didn't work. He was able to get her away from his trident. She went in front of Steve's statue as Fury points his trident at the statues.

"Dad please at least leave these ones," Pietro says.

His trident glows and Tony quickly pulls Gabrielle out of the way as Fury destroys the statues. After watching him leave with everything in the cave destroyed Gabi starts to cry and Pietro sits in silence not knowing how to react.

"Gabrielle...Pietro..." Wanda says.

"Just go," Gabi sobs, holding herself.

"Come on you guys," Tony says.

"She said leave," Pietro snaps.

"Please brother," Wanda says, "We should go home."

"No! just leave already."

"Come on," Natasha says, "They need time to themselves."

They leave the two to cry over their lost collection, unknown to any of them Amora's eels enter the cave.

"Poor little ones," Jetsem says.

"Poor unfortunate children," Flotsam adds.

"W-who are you?" Gabi asks sniffling a bit.

"We are here to help solve your little problem."

"Problem?" Pietro asks.

"The one with the humans."

"What can you do to help us?"

"We can take you to someone."

"To who?"

"Follow us and you will see."

"Tell us or we are not going," Gabi hisses.

"Our mistress or you may know her as the sea witch."

"Amora," Gabi whispers.

"Gabi I don't know if that's a good idea?"

"B-but with her magic maybe...maybe we can see them again."

"I want to see her bu-but I don't like the idea of going to her for help."

"Fine, but I am going," Gabi says following the eels.

"Oh your stubborn I'm not letting you go alone," He says following.

"Brother, we can possibly see them again and I don't know about you but I rather stay away from the palace for a bit."

"That I can not argue on let's go."


	3. Chapter 3

"I didn't mean to tell!" Clint says as he argues with Sam.

"Well you did and now look at them."

Clint sighs and then notices the two leaving with Flotsm and Jetsem.

"Gabrielle, Pietro," Clint says swimming to them, "Where are you going with these rifrafs?"

"They can help us see them again," Pietro answers.

"What?"

"They have a way for us to see the humans again," he restates.

"You cannot go with them," Sam says, "You're heading to the sea witch."

"We know that but it's the only way father won't listen to us."

Sam and Clint follow the two as they enter the sea witch's home.

"Come in come in," Amora says, "We mustn't lurk in doorways it's rude. One MIGHT question your upbringing."

"H-hello A-amora," Gabi says.

"So darlings I hear you have fallen for humans and would like my help," Amora says, "Not that I blame you princess he is quite a catch. Now the only way to be with them is to become human yourselves."

"H-How? Pietro asks.

"Y-you can do that?" Gabi asks.

"My dear, sweet child. That's what I do. It's what I live for. To help unfortunate merfolk like yourself. Poor souls with no one else to turn to. ~I admit that in the past I've been a nasty. They weren't kidding when they called me, well, a witch. But you'll find that nowadays I've mended all my ways, Repented, seen the light, and made a switch. True? Yes. And I fortunately know a little magic it's a talent that I always have possessed. And here lately, please don't laugh, I use it on behalf of the miserable, lonely, and depressed pathetic. Poor unfortunate souls, In pain, in need, This one longing to be thinner that one wants to get the girl and do I help them? Yes, indeed. Those poor unfortunate souls so sad, so true. They come flocking to my cauldron Crying, "Spells, Amora, please!" And I help them! Yes I do. Now it's happened once or twice, someone couldn't pay the price and I'm afraid I had to rake 'em 'cross the coals. Yes I've had the odd complaint but on the whole I've been a saint. To those poor unfortunate souls."

"Do we have a deal?" Amora asks the two.

"B-but if we do, we can never see our family again," Gabi says looking at Pietro.

"We will have each other, that's family," Pietro says.

"I can make you a potion that will last for three days, but that's it. By the sunset on the third day if the prince or princess haven't kissed you you will turn back into a mermaid and you will belong to me. Oh, and there is one more thing. We haven't discussed the subject of payment."

"But we don't have-" Pietro began.

"I'm not asking much, just a token really, a trifle! What I want from you is - your voice," Amora says pointing at Gabrielle.

"M-my voice?" Gabi asks shocked.

"Why her voice and what about me?"

"I only need one of you to pay, and her voice is the only token I need."

"But without my voice how can I-"

"You'll have your looks, your pretty face. And don't underestimate the importance of body language, ha! ~The men up there don't like a lot of blabber, they think a girl who gossips is a bore! Yes on land it's much preferred for ladies not to say a word and after all dear, what is idle prattle for? Come on, they're not all that impressed with conversation, true gentlemen avoid it when they can but they dote and swoon and fawn on a lady who's withdrawn. It's she who holds her tongue who get's a man Come on you poor unfortunate soul go ahead! Make your choice! I'm a very busy woman and I haven't got all day, It won't cost much just your voice!You poor unfortunate soul It's sad but true if you want to cross the bridge, my sweet you've got the pay the toll. Take a gulp and take a breath and go ahead and sign the scroll. Flotsam, Jetsam, now I've got her, boys. The boss is on a roll, This poor unfortunate soul!"

"Pietro?" Gabi asks looking at her older brother.

"I can talk for you, but if you don't want to I understand."

Gabi gulps and grabs the pen and signs her name on the scroll, Amora smiles evilly and begins the spell.

"Now sing!" Amora says.

Gabi begins to singing as Amora uses her magic to take her voice, soon Gabi's voice leaves her and into Amora's necklace.

"Everything will be ok," Pietro says hugging his sister.

Amora begins to laugh as the two are torn apart and changed into humans. Unknowingly the two cannot swim, but thankfully Sam and Clint help them get to the surface. Once they get to the shore Gabi leans against the rocks as does Pietro.

"We need to get something like what they wear," Pietro says thinking out loud.

"Is that Pietro that I hear?" They hear Thor say nearby.

Gabi smiles and leans against the rock as she stands up but fall back into the water.

"Whoa careful sis we aren't use to legs," he tells her, " Yes Thor it's me."

"Hello my friend," Thor smiles walking up but stops, "Something is different about you both."

"How about the legs we have instead of tails," Pietro laughs.

"Welcome to the land my friend!" Thor says lifting Pietro into a hug.

"Yes now put me down please, and tell me where I can get clothes for me and Gabi."

"Ah, I shall help you, but I do not have time to return to my wife to gather clothes so we will use what is around here," Thor says looking for fabric.

"We have to tell the king," Clint says, 'He may be able to turn them back to normal."

"No, please don't tell our dad not yet," Pietro pleads.

"Your sister doesn't have her voice!" Clint growls, "Without her voice she cannot use her magic or sing."

"Not yet Clint please."

Gabi looks at Clint with the eyes that no one can resist, Clint sighs and agrees not to tell until the three days are up. Soon Thor returns and takes Pietro away so Gabrielle can cover herself while Thor helps Pietro.

"Thank you very much Thor," Pietro says once they are both dressed.

"You are welcome," Thor says patting Pietro on his shoulder, "Good bye my friends I hope to see again soon."

Gabi smiles at Thor from her place on a bolder as he walks off. On the other side of the beach Steve and Maria were sitting around, Steve is stretching the rock that Gabrielle was on while humming.

"Brother what are you humming?" Maria asks.

"The song the girl sang to me," Steve answers, "I cannot get her out of my head."

"Can you sing it to me? I know you like to sing."

"Of course little sis," Steve smiles and sings what Gabrielle had sung to him.

"Ah Prince Steven and Princess Maria," Thor smiles walking up.

"THOR!" Maria says jumping up and hugging him.

"It is good to see you, and I hear that Steven is singing miss Gabrielle's song," Thor says before mentally slapping himself.

"Miss Gabrielle?" Steve says when he stops singing.

"Oh...I um..."

"Thor who is this Gabrielle, because if this is her song she saved my life."

"Lady Gabrielle is a friend of mine, but she...she is well over there," Thor says pointing in the direction he had just come from.

"Steve, wait before you go running off," Maria says holding him back, "Thor is there anyone else over there and is there anything we should know about Gabrielle?"

"There is one other, her older brother and no there is nothing else you should know," Thor says although it was a lie.

"He must have been the one to save me thank you Thor," Maria says running after Steve who got out of your grip.

Thor smirks, he just made their mission a whole lot easier. Back with Pietro he was making sure Gabi would fall of the bolder she was sitting on while she looks at her surroundings. After a few minutes they hear voices or one in particular a girl's yelling about something.

"Steve, would you slow down and stop for a minute" Maria yells at her brother trying not to trip on her dress.

"Sorry Maria, but no can do," Steve yells back as he gets closer to the two.

"STEVE!"

Steve got close to Gabi just as she fell from her spot from being startled by Maria's voice.

"I'm sorry are you ok?" Steve asks catching Gabi.

Gabi tries to answer, but nothing comes out so she just nods.

"My sister has lost her voice," Pietro tells him.

"Oh, then she can't be who I thought," Steve says sadly.

"Oh she only lost it yesterday from all the singing she was doing," he says smirking a little.

Gabi glares at him, but soon blushes remembering she is still in Steve's arms.

"She likes to sing?" Maria questions to help her brother out.

"Yes, she is the best singer in our family," Pietro says.

"What about you do you sing?"

"Oh no, I don't."

"What are your names?" Steve asks putting Gabi on her feet.

"My sister there is Gabrielle or Gabi and my name is Pietro."

"It's nice to meet you," Maria says, "Where are you from? And what happened to your clothes?"

"Somewhere far away and the cloths are because we just got to shore after being shipwrecked in the ocean for a few days."

"Shipwrecked?" Steve asks, "Well you can come and stay with us until we can get you home."

"That is nice of you, thank you from us both," Pietro smiles.

Steve helps Gabrielle to the palace while Maria and Pietro walk together behind them.


	4. Chapter 4

"Steve," Bucky sighs after hearing what the two said, "Do you really think it is a good idea bringing them here?"

"It will be fine Bucky and honestly it looked like they needed it."

"I understand that, but you go after them after Thor says that Gabrielle is your 'mystery' girl. How do you know that she is the one who saved you?"

"There is just something about her something familiar but I won't know for sure until she gets her voice back."

"Fine punk, they can stay until you figure this out. Now you little girl, how do you know that Pietro is your savior?"

"I remember he had silver hair and blue eyes, Now tell me Bucky how many people have silver hair like that?" Maria says putting her hand on her hip

"You two are crazy," Bucky sighs shaking his head.

"Sir," a maid says, "The two are ready."

"Alright send them in," Bucky sighs again.

"Its alright miss, you on," the maid smiles as Gabrielle slowly enters the room in a red and white dress with her hair in a side braid. Pietro follows behind dressed a little bit more casual in a light blue color.

"Hello again," Maria smiles at them.

"Hello," Pietro smiles back while Gabi just curtsies and blushes.

"Feeling better in new cloths, those ones you had earlier were not the best."

"Thank you again for letting us stay here."

"Maria, why don't you show Pietro around," Bucky smirks, "Punk you can show Gabrielle...or I can."

"No Bucky thats fine I can show her around, don't you have another job to be doing anyway?" Steve responds.

"Of course my prince," Bucky goes to Gabi, "I hope to see you later Miss Gabrielle."

He kisses her hand making her blush more and looks back at Steve.

"Come on Pietro I will show you around," Maria says offering her hand and smirking at what just happened.

"Of course, have fun little sis," Pietro smirks taking Maria's hand.

The two leave the three in the room alone Bucky was still holding Gabrielle's hand with his lips close to it. He wanted to see Steve's reaction.

"Bucky, let Gabrielle have her hand back, and get to the job you were given earlier today," Steve says a little annoyed

"Yes my prince," Bucky bows with a smirk and leaves the room.

Right now Gabrielle is thankful she cannot talk because she doesn't know what to say after that.

"Sorry about that, would you like that tour now?"

Gabrielle smiles and nods her head holding her hand out to him.

"Why don't we start in the main hall," he says taking her hand.

While Steve shows Gabrielle around the palace Maria shows Pietro around the town.

"This town is amazing," Pietro says looking around.

"Yes it is, I like to sneak out of the palace once in a while to walk on my own instead of having a body guard, nothing has happened to me yet so I think I'll keep doing it."

"Maybe I will have to join you," Pietro laughs.

"I would like that it does get boring alone, though I do have a favorite place to go," Maria says, "You hungry?"

"Starving."

"Come on there is a cute small bakery up the street it makes the best bread, I like eating it with cheese," She says taking his hand and starting to run.

Pietro stumbles a bit but soon gets the hang of running. Maria finally stops in front of a small shop trying to catch her breath from sprinting.

"Sorry about that I didn't mean to drag you."

"No, it's ok. I just need to get used to running...again."

"We will have plenty time for that later," She says pulling him into the bakery.

"Ahh Princess Maria I see you have brought a friend today," The baker says.

"Yup he's new in town want to show him around and we got hungry."

"Would you like your usual?"

"Yup and make it a double," She smiles, "Is my table free? if not its ok."

"Your table is always free princess, your food will be up soon."

"Thanks Charlie, Come on Pietro you can see the ocean from where I sit its beautiful."

Maria takes Pietro to her table.

"Oh wow," Pietro says.

"One day I swear I saw a merperson with a bright blue tail swimming around, it was like they were looking for something," She says remembering the day.

Pietro says nothing he just stares at the ocean as the waves crash violently.

"Do you like the ocean Pietro?" Maria asks watching him just stare

"Huh? Oh yea, my whole life was surrounded by the ocean," Pietro says looking away.

"That sounds amazing, I wish that could be the case I'm happy I could just be near it there is always such a mystery to it, I like going swimming a lot," she rambles out.

"It's not all it's cracked up to be. I like it here, it so nice and beautiful."

"Well here is not all it's cracked up to be trust me the longer you are here the more you'll notice that," Maria says noticing he's now kind of upset.

Even though he is happy to be with Maria he cannot help but think of his family mostly his twin sister. But their father will never understand his fascination with the human world. Soon Charlie walks up with the food and sets it on the table.

"Here you are," Charlie says with a smile.

"Thanks Charlie," she says before he walks away, "Go on darling I want to see your reactions."

Pietro tries the food and his eyes widen.

"This is amazing!"

"Thought you would like it, and don't tell the palace cook I think this food is better."

"Don't worry your secret is safe with me," he smirks and continues to eat.

"Hey slow down there speedy the food is not going anywhere."

Pietro smiles at her as they continue to eat, after eating they walk around a bit more before heading back to the palace around 8pm. Meanwhile Steve shows Gabrielle around the palace, Gabrielle looks in awe as Steve shows her around.

"Yeah I know it's a lot to take in, do you like it?" Steve asks.

Gabi gives him a big smile and nods her head.

"I wish I could talk to you and hear your voice, I bet it was beautiful," Steve sighs.

Gabi's smile fades and she looks down, she wants to talk to him so bad but she gave up her voice to get her and her brother here.

"But enough about that lets see if I can get to know you by yes or no questions."

Gabi smiles and nods her head as they walk in the garden, the sight caught Gabi's attention and she looks around with a happy expression.

"Do you like the garden and flowers?" He asks seeing her expression.

Gabi nods as she smells one of the flowers before doing kitten sneezes.

"Ok you like flowers, gardens and have a really cute sneezes."

Gabi blushes and tries to hide her face.

"Come on I'm starting to get hungry why don't I try to guess what food you like."

Gabi nods and takes his arm as he leads her back to the palace. He brings her into the kitchen and starts searching for different things after sitting her down at the table. She watches him as he looks around with curiosity in her eyes.

"Ok so I got a lot of options will you eat fish?" he asks her.

Her eyes widen and she shakes her head in objection.

"Ok so I'll let the cook know that while you are here no fish," He tells her, "why don't we have a little bread and umm cheese?"

She looks at him confused, her head tilted to the side, she doesn't know what he is talking about since they do not have bread and cheese in her home. She nods her head a little in agreeance.

"Here you are," he says placing the food between them on the table.

She takes one and tries it and she smiles, it was good and she wish she could tell him that.

"Do you like it?"

She nods her head and takes a little more.

"Ok so no fish but grains and dairy are ok," He pauses, "Lets see if I can guess some of your favorite things that ok with you?"

She nods again and waits for him to ask more.

"Why don't I start easy favorite color," He says, "I'm going to start with blue because that's mine."

Gabi shrugs, she likes the color but it isn't her absolute favorite.

"Ok you like it, what about red since you look amazing in that color," he says looking at her dress

She blushes but only shrugs again.

"Let's mix those together, how about purple?"

Gabi smiles and nods her head, she has always loved the color purple mainly since it was the color of her tail.

"Ok I'll get the maids to put you in purple more then," he says, "Ok what else can I ask you?"

She gave him a look saying ask anything.

"A lot of things I want to ask you are not yes or no, this going to be hard but I will figure it out," he sighs but smiles at her.

She looks down trying to figure out a way to talk to him. Then she remembers the empty journals she saw, she gets up and goes to the library.

"Hey wait up, I take it you want to show me something you like," he says following her.

She enters the library and grabs one of the journals and writes down in it. She turns it to him.

'Hi :)'

"You can write! and thats how you are going to talk to me!" He smiles at her.

'Yep!' she smiles back.

"Ok then how about you tell me something about yourself."

Gabi wrote down most things but leaves out the fact that she is...was a mermaid before coming to the land.

"I said something not everything but I'm ok with the answer I got."

She playfully hit him in the shoulder standing up, but she gets caught on the chair and falls. She makes a little squeak as she falls and she closes her eyes.

"I gotcha are you ok?" He asks catching her.

She blushes again and nods her head. Steve is holding her so close she can feel him breathing on her, she blushes harder.

"Are sure?" he asks standing her but keeping an arm around her.

She slowly nods her head when her eyes flash a blue color as do her hands.

"What was that? your eyes changed color," Steve asks shocked, " are you sure you ok.?"

Gabi's eyes widen in shock and she moves away from him before running off. She knows her magic only comes up when something is wrong with her, without her voice how can she regulate her magic?

"Gabrielle!" he yells after her.

She kept going until she got to her room, she went in and locks the door just like she would back at the palace when her magic got out of control.

"Gabrielle I want to help if I can, but I can't do anything if you don't talk to me," Steve says after knocking on her door so she would open it.

"Steve?" Maria asks walking up, "What's going on?"

"Its Gabrielle, she fell earlier I caught her but I noticed her eyes change color quickly, when I told her and asked if she was ok she just ran in here," Steve tells her.

"Uh-oh," Pietro whispers, "I will handle this."

Pietro walks to the door and knocks.

"Little sis? It's me."

The door opens slightly and Pietro goes in before the door shuts again.

"She will be ok, its probably nothing Steve so relax," Maria says watching him start to pace.

"But what if its something bad? Her eyes turned blue for a second."

"Its probably a family thing and she will tell you when she's ready."

"I guess so, come on we better head to bed."

They head off to bed for the night not knowing what the next few days will bring.


	5. Chapter 5

The next morning Pietro and Gabrielle head down stairs before the others woke up, Gabi took her brother to the music room and began to play the piano. Music for the both is the best thing to hear in the morning especially after Gabi's little episode the night before.

"Feeling better sis?" Pietro asks when she's done.

Gabi nods her head and smile at him.

"It seems like this is how you will control you powers."

Again Gabi nods her head and turns back to play a little more.

"Come on Steve I haven't heard the piano in a long time I want to know who's playing it," they hear from outside the doors.

Gabi was paying attention as she continues to play but Pietro looks at the door. Not another moment later Maria burst through the door but stops as soon as she sees who's in the room, this makes Steve almost run into her not seeing that she stopped.

"Maria, why did you stop?" he asks catching his balance

"Gabrielle is playing," Is all she says.

"What?" Steve looks to the piano and sees Gabrielle playing with a smile and her eyes close.

"The music sounds so beautiful," Maria says closing her eyes to listen more

"Our mother wrote the song," Pietro says.

"She must be very talented"

"She was, Gabrielle inherited that from her."

"Was?" Maria's eyes snap open, "Oh I'm sorry."

"It's ok, she died years ago. Out of all of us Gabrielle is the most like her, talented, smart, stubborn, great with everyone especially kids and is very loving."

"Well if Gabrielle is just like her, I bet she was amazing," Maria says smiling at them.

Pietro only nods as Gabrielle slowly ends the song, everyone claps causing Gabi to jump up and blush.

"That was beautiful, I would love to hear you play again," Steve says to Gabi.

Gabi blushes more before nodding her head. Steve sits next to her on the piano bench as she begins to play again, something just a beautiful but completely different. It was song she had written just before coming to the surface, mentally she was singing the song. Maria loving the tune closed her eyes and started dancing around the room to it. Pietro smiles watching Maria dance, he would join her but he doesn't know how to dance. Not seeing where she's going Maria crashes into Pietro.

"Dance with me Pietro," She says simply after realizing who she crashed into.

"I wish I could, but I don't know how to dance," Pietro says.

"Well we must fix that," she smiles, "I will teach you."

"Alright," Pietro smirks.

"I will teach you as long as Gabrielle and Steve don't mind keeping the music going for us," she says looking back at her brother.

"That is fine right Gabrielle?" Steve asks.

Gabi just smiles and continues to play.

"Let's take that as a yes," Pietro says.

"Good, now Pietro put your left hand here on my waist and the other in my hand," Maria says guiding his hands where the need to be.

For about an hour they practice dancing, about half way through they didn't notice Steve take Gabrielle away from the room.

"I think we got ditched," Pietro says holding Maria close.

"Huh? oh how did I not realize that."

"I didn't notice until just now, I can't believe I didn't hear her leave."

"I think we should be more worried that we didn't hear the music stop."

"I don't see that as a problem, I was too lost looking at you."

"Apparently you still are because even I just realized we are still dancing," Maria says blushing.

"Maybe I like having you close to me. You're an amazing girl Maria."

"I'm not that amazing," she says blushing more and looking away.

"Yes you are. I see it in your eyes, you are loving, kind, caring, and all around amazing."

"Is that really what you think of me?" she asks staring at him in shock as the stop dancing.

"Of course."

"I-I don't know what to say, no one has ever said anything like that to me before," she says looking at the floor.

"They should have because it is true."

Maria just smiles and blushes she is not used to being around a guy who doesn't just talk about himself. Pietro uses his hand to make her look at him, care, kindness and love were in his eyes.

"Pietro.." Maria starts but didn't continue not know exactly what she wanted to say.

Pietro smiles at her pulling her a little closer to him. She relaxes in his arms with the feeling that she was in the right place and didn't need to say anything. As if pulling pulled Pietro slowly moves closer to her as if to kiss her. Maria notices this but instead of moving away she stays where she is and watches him. He get so close, their lips almost touching but stops short waiting for her to reject him. Wanting so bad to kiss him Maria gives up on waiting for him to do so, she closes the little gap between them placing her lips on his. The kiss is almost magical and they both feel it, when they pull apart they smile at each other.

"Wow," Pietro breaths.

"T-that was…" Maria trials of trying find the right word.

"Amazing...magical."

"Something like that," She smiles.

"I hope this isn't too forward but I love you."

"Nope its not because I love you too," Maria says before kissing him again.

That time a light gathers around them, Pietro is now human forever.

"What was that?" She asks breaking the kiss

"The spell," Pietro whispers more to himself but still loud enough that she hears.

"What spell? what are you talking about Pietro?"

"Oh! Well...um...Maria, I was that merman you say that day."

"I had a feeling you were the one who saved me I didn't know you were a merman, wait is this spell the reason Gabrielle lost her voice?"

"Yes."

"Ok come on we are finding my brother and your sister you two have a lot of explaining to do," Maria says a little irritated as she starts to leave the room.

"Wait! We cannot tell Steve yet, if we do he won't kiss Gabrielle and she will turn back into a mermaid and belong to Amora."

"You are so lucky that I love you or I would be out that door already."

"The only way we could become humans was for Gabi to give up her voice."

"Why her voice and why did you want to be human so bad?"

"We love your world, we gathered a collection of human things. And Amora wanted her voice for reason I don't know."

"Well that can't be good, What did the rest of your family say about this and who is your family anyway?"

"Our family probably knows by now, our dad isn't happy. And I am the prince of the kingdom of Atlantis."

"You're a prince? Ha! leave it to me to fall in love with a merman who is a prince after I made a joke about it," Maria says practically laughing it was so much to take in.

"Gabrielle is the youngest of all of us, she loves Steve and I do not want to ruin anything."

"You won't ruin anything we are going to help them," she pauses, "if she's the youngest how many of you are there and where are you in the order?"

"I am the third youngest, Bruce is the eldest and will be taking the throne," he answers looking out the window, "We only have one day left now."

The sun had begun to set showing that it was end of the day.

"Princess?" Bucky calls.

"Maria?" Thor calls as well.

"We will make everything right," Maria says to Pietro before answering the others, "I'm in the music room with Pietro."

Soon Thor and Bucky enter the room.

"Here you are princess," Bucky says, "Steve said you were with Pietro but didn't say where."

"Any reason you were looking for me and Thor it is nice to see you again."

"The council is down my throat about you and Steve getting married so I need yours and Steve's permission to set up a royal ball so you two can find that special someone."

"Hello Princess Maria, Prince Pietro," Thor smiles.

"Bucky, I wouldn't mind a ball but I don't think that is necessary."

"And why is that...wait Thor did you just say Prince Pietro?" Bucky asks.

"He did, because I am a prince," Pietro says putting an arm around Maria.

"Alright, explain now."

After leaving Maria and Pietro in their own little world Steve took Gabrielle to see the kingdom. Gabrielle walks around looking in awe at everything, the people and most of all Steve. Steve would guide her through the streets pointing different things out that he thought she would like while stealing little glances at her to see her reaction and smile. They travel well into the night when Steve takes her to the local pond to ride a boat.

'I loved everything today Steve, thank you' Gabi wrote down.

"Anything to make you smile," Steve responds.

Gabi blushes and smiles shyly at him. She looks down at the water and touches one of the lotus flowers and it glows a little bit. Steve notices but keeps quiet instead he picks the flower out of the water and gives it to her. She smiles at him more and places it in her hair.

"It looks wonderful there making you even more beautiful I didn't think that was possible."

Her face turns red and she looks down, never has anyone said that to her.

"I mean it you are beyond beautiful, and you are musically talented wish is a rare quality to have that I absolutely love."

This makes her blush harder, she fiddles with the hem of her dress in a shy manner. Steve puts down the ors of the rowboat they are in and takes her hands in his smiling at her. She looks up at him with a smile, she wishes so badly to have her voice. The two of them sit there together in comfortable silence, not needing to say anything. Gabi squeezes his hands a little bit as in saying something. Steve squeezes her hands back and leans towards her a little bit at a time. As he gets close to kissing her the boat is tipped over by something sending them both into the water. Once he surfaces he looks around for Gabi and swims over to her.

"Are you ok?" he asks laughing a little bit.

Gabi smiles and nods her head before attempting to stand but falls again.

"Here I got you lets get you back to the palace and both of us in dry cloths," He says picking her up.

They head back to the palace as Amora's eels watch them leave the pond.

"Those tramps! They are better than I thought," Amora growls, "Pietro is already human, but Gabrielle is not. It is time Amora takes things into her own hands!"

She laughs evilly as she turns herself into a lovely young woman to look like Gabrielle with Gabrielle's voice. Back at the palace Gabrielle is standing at her balcony watching Steve. He was walking on the beach below with his sister, they were talking and laughing. Gabi smiles as she watches, Pietro told her what happened while they were gone and she hopes she can kiss Steve before sunset tomorrow. After a while Pietro joins her on the balcony.

"You will don't worry," he says to her like he can read her mind.

She sighs and leans against her brother still worried, that's when she felt strange as if something is happening. She sways a bit placing her hands on her head.

"Gabi? are you ok?" Pietro asks steadying her.

She shakes her head before fainting in her brother's arms. The reason, Amora is close using Gabrielle's voice to put Steve under a spell to make him hers.


	6. Chapter 6

"Gabrielle!" Pietro yells, "Wake up!"

Gabi looks at her brother with a glare as in saying what do you want?

"Can you tell me what happened?" He asks handing her her note book.

'What do you mean? The fainting, I have no idea.'

"Oh great we really need Steve to kiss you before anything else happens."

"Pietro! Gabi!" Maria yells running in, "We have a problem."

"Lets add to things that aren't good, what's wrong darling?"

"Steve...he's getting married."

"I hope it's to my sister because if it's not then this is bad."

"I wish it was, but no," Maria says.

Gabi gets up from the bed and runs down to see Steve with another girl.

"Well Steve, this is a surprise," Bucky says, "It seems that you have found your mystery girl after all."

"Yes I have and we will be married immediately, I've been looking everywhere for her," Steve says not sounding like himself

"But Steve, these things take time. We need to arrange things and-"

"No the ceremony should be before sunset, ok Bucky?"

"Of course my prince," Bucky says a little stiff.

"Thank you now if you would excuse me, oh don't forget to make sure our guest that we have had for the past few days are invited."

"Of course," Bucky says walking towards Gabrielle.

"Serena" looks up to see Gabrielle running off and smirks as she places with her necklace that holds Gabrielle's magical voice.

"Who is she and where did she come from?" Maria asks no one in particular hugging gabi trying to calm her down.

"I'm not sure, Steve wouldn't say," Bucky says, "According to him he says they met at the last ball."

"I don't remember seeing her, and why show up now?"

"I am not sure, but now I have a wedding to plan."

Bucky soon leaves the room to plan everything, around 3 pm everyone but Gabrielle heads off for the wedding. She sat at the dock as the ship sails away, Tony, Bruce, Wanda and Natasha come up to her.

"Gabrielle!" Wanda and Nat yell to her.

"Hey sis, where is Pietro?" Tony asks as they come closer.

'At the wedding,' she wrote down as more tears fell.

"Why is he there and why are you here?" Bruce asks

'It's Steve's wedding and Pietro is Maria's boyfriend now.'

"What happened? I saw you yesterday.." Wanda asks.

'I don't know!' Gabi wrote angrily as the water moved violently.

"Well I say I don't care if it's the boy's wedding we are getting you there and you will tell him how you feel," Nat says irritated.

"Gabrielle!" Sam and Clint yell swimming up fast.

"What is it you two?" Wanda asks.

"We just passed by the ship and we heard the "bride's" voice and it was Gabrielle and in the mirror was Amora!" Sam says.

"The prince is marrying the sea witch!" Clint adds.

"Ok thats it come on sis we are getting you to the love of your life," Nat says.

Gabi nods and dives into the water, but she still isn't experienced in swimming with legs. All of her siblings grab on to her and help her swim to the ship. Sam swims on ahead and gets all of the sea creatures and others to stall the wedding. They all head to the wedding and they attack "Serena" scaring all of the guests except for Pietro, who was enjoying the show. After being shocked Maria notices Pietro and makes her way over to him.

"Do you know what's happening?" She asks him.

"I think I know who she is now, her necklace, it's Amora's," Pietro answers.

"The necklace needs to be taken from her I take it?"

"Yes, we do that and Gabi gets her voice back."

"I'll act like I'm helping her to safety and take it than," Maria says before taking off.

Pietro runs over the side after hearing Tony's and Wanda's yelling to see his siblings helping Gabrielle. He holds his arms down to help her climb up the side. As she gets over the side Maria gets the necklace off Amora and it falls and breaks, that's when they all hear a beautiful enchanting voice.

"That voice," Steve says shaking his head from the daze.

"Steve, it's Gabrielle's voice," Maria yells to her brother.

Soon the voice returns to Gabrielle as she holds out the last note before stopping. Pietro smiles finally happy to hear his sister again.

"Gabrielle," Steve says as he runs to her picking her up in a hug.

"Steve," Gabi says hugging him back.

"I told you I thought you had a beautiful voice," He smiles at her.

"You are so cheesy Steve," Gabi giggles.

"Would you just kiss her already brother," Maria says rolling her eyes.

"No, get away from her!" Amora yells in her own voice.

Steve and Gabrielle move close to each other just as the sunset, but before they could kiss Gabi gasps in pain and falls to the floor. Her legs replaced with her purple mermaid tail.

"You're a mermaid!" Steve says in shock.

"Y-yes," Gabi says.

"I-I don't care, I still love you," he says after a few minutes.

"You are too late!" Amora laughs changing back to normal and grabs Gabrielle, "Bye bye lover boy!"

Amora forces Gabrielle down into the ocean. Maria and Pietro run to the edge to look down.

"Gabrielle! No!" Pietro yells.

"We will get her back don't worry Pietro," Maria says looking around for Gabrielle.

"No you don't understand, Gabrielle has a powerful magic. I bet that is what Amora wants and now she has it."

"Well I'm go after her, I don't care who took her," Steve says going over the side of the boat.

"Steve! Wait!" Pietro ran after him.

In the sea Amora pulls Gabrielle with her back to her home so Gabrielle could become part of her collection.

"Pietro you can't go after them anymore, I don't need to lose you and my brother," Maria says holding him back.

"But...fine I will stay. You better get my sister!" Pietro yells at Steve.

"I will get your sister don't worry, I do love her after all!" Steve says before swimming away.

"Don't worry little princess," Amora says, "It's not you I want its your father."

"What do you want with my father?"

"It's not him, its his-"

"Stop!" Fury growls pointing his trident at her.

"I knew this would get you to show up."

"Release my daughter."

"No can do she signed a contract with me."

"Release her!"

"I can but someone has to take her place."

"Daddy, don't," Gabi says.

"I have too sweetie, I will take her place."

"Excellent!" Amora laughs as Fury turns into one of Amora's plants.

"Daddy No!" Gabi yells swimming over to him.

"Its too late I have his power and you will bow to me," Amora laughs.

"I will never bow to you," Gabi growls her eyes changing colors.

"You have no choice!" She yells pointing the trident at her

Gabi didn't even move a little, still refusing to bow to Amora.

"Bow to me," she says as a burst of energy comes from the trident.

"Never!" Gabi yells as her magic creates a barrier around her.

As the barrier surrounds her and the power from the trident comes towards her Gabi see something fly by her and hit Amora.

"What was that?" Amora growls after the thing scratches her.

No one answers but another thing flies towards Amora hitting her again. Gabi looks over to who threw the sharp object.

"Steve!" Gabi cries, "Get away from here!"

Steve shakes his head no, the starts looking around for something else to throw.

"Please Steve, you have to go back home!"

He shakes his head again moving closer to her. Gabi swims towards him and pushes him back towards the surface. He stays up for air but then swims back to her even through all her protest he won't leave her. Gabi tries her best to take on Amora and protecting her stubborn boyfriend.

"You won't win," Amora says.

"No, we will win Amora," Gabi hisses.

"You have not done anything to hurt me I am still at full power, how do you think you are going to win," she laughs.

"My magic is strong enough to combat yours Amora, you only have power when you are holding the trident while I do not need it to harness it's power."

"You can not defeat me you will get tired soon enough, plus how can you destroy something this big while you are so small," Amora says growing in size.

Gabi quickly get Steve to the surface to get him away from Amora.

"Go, you have to leave!" Gabi says to Steve.

"I won't leave you to face her on your own," he says after getting his breath back.

"I cannot let you get hurt Steve."

"I can't watch you get hurt protecting me, I want to help I need to help you."

"But there is no way you can fight without magic, I...I don't know if I will come back from this battle. I need to use all of my magic to fight, I love you so much Steve."

"I will find a way to help you in any way I'm not losing you, I love you too."

Soon Amora comes up bigger than before, Gabi uses her magic to send Steve far from her as Amora attacks her. Steve tries to get back to Gabi but not before finding something or someone to help him. Amora uses the trident to create a vortex and traps Gabrielle at the bottom of the ocean. Amora blasts at Gabi who either dodges it or blocks it with her magic.

"I could just leave you in there forever and it would be just as good as destroying you because no one would ever be able to get you and even if they did they would be stuck as well."

"You forget Amora! I have similar magic to the trident! I can use it to destroy the trident!" Gabi yells.

"You may have similar powers but you are not as strong, if you can't get out of there, you can't get your hands on it to destroy it."

"I don't need to get my hands on it! I can destroy it from here!"

"But remember deary if you do, You destroy your dear father and his powers."

"Not if I destroy myself instead of my father."

"You wouldn't dare, that would mean leaving you family and precious prince behind," Amora says a little scared

"I will do anything to protect them from you," Gabi growls activating her powers.

"Even if it means making them sad and lonely without you around, i don't think you have it in you."

"But I do, I am not letting you win. I rather die than live under your rule."

"My rule will be far times better than your fathers ever was."

Gabi growls and blasts the trident with all of her power, the trident then disappears.

"What did you do?!"

"You will never know," Gabi smirks.

"I still have power I will get you for this!"

"I...doubt it," Gabi says before fainting.

"Ahh what did you do?!" Amora screams again as she notices she's shrinking.

"Amora!" Fury yells as he and his children arrive.

"You! you are supposed to be one of my plants."

"My daughter saved all of us," Fury growls holding his trident.

"But that is not possible she is just a little weakling."

"Our sister was the strongest of all of us," Wanda says, "She never let it show though."

"No, No why avoid power when you have it?"

"Because she understood the truth about power," Bruce says, "she did not want to become another you."

"Why would you not want to become me I am better than all of you and will get you for this."

"No you won't," Fury says, "For your crimes against the crown of two worlds your sentence is death."

"Death?!"

"That is right."

Soon the sun shines again after Fury ends Amora, Pietro, Maria and Steve were on the shoreline with Thor and Bucky.

"Steve are you ok?" Maria asks.

"I'll live," Steve answers.

"Where's Gabrielle?" Pietro asks worried.

"I do not know, she pushed me to safety with her magic, I did not want to leave her."

"She would do that," Pietro sighs, "I hope she is ok."

"I wish that was the case," Wanda says appearing with their other siblings and Sam and Clint.

"What happened to her?!" Pietro practically screams.

"She...well..."

"She's gone, she used up all of her magic," Bruce says.

"Oh my.." was all Maria could get out before pulling Pietro and Steve into a hug.

"I'm sorry," Natasha says sadly.

"She knew what she was doing," Tony sighs, "She was always stubborn and wanted to protect others."

"Sounds like that was something her and Steve have in common," Maria smirks a little trying not to cry she grown to like Gabi

"Pietro," King Fury says arriving.

"Father," Pietro says letting of Maria and walking closer to the water.

"I am disappointed in you son, but I see why you love this woman. She is like your mother."

"I am sorry to disappoint you father but you are right and there are many more reasons why I love her."

"I am glad you are happy."

"You are? does this mean you are allowing me to stay with her?"

"Yes, you may stay here on land with her."

"Thank you father, I will never be able to repay you for this."

Fury smiles at his son just as Sam leaves all of them.

"Now, Prince Steven," Fury says, "Tell me, why did you not leave my daughter's side?"

"I could not leave her side, I was not going to watch the one I love get hurt trying to protect me if I could of lent her all of my strength I would of, staying by her side was the best thing I could do without magic," Steve rambles out.

"Thank you for trying. I can see why she loved you so."

"I wish I could have done more then maybe she would still be here."

"There was no stopping her, her mother was the same way."

Steve just nods at this point as Maria wraps her arms around him letting him cry on her shoulder. Everyone stays silent as everyone grieves over the loss of their loved one.

"Who is that?" Thor asks looking out at the water.

"Where are you looking Thor?" Maria says scanning the water.

"There! Is that Sam and..." His eyes widen, "Gabrielle?"

"You better not be joking," She says finally seeing the two, " Nope not joking thats Gabrielle."

"What?" Everyone asks looking back to see Sam and Gabrielle walking up.

Steve finally looks up as the light reflects off the sea blue dress Gabrielle is wearing as she walks up smiling at him.

"Gabrielle!" He says running to her and picking up spinning her around, " You are ok I thought I lost you."

"We will have to thank Sam for that," Gabi giggles, "He had very minimal magic but he was able to save me by turning us both human."

"Well thank you Sam," Steve says as he puts Gabrielle on her feet.

"It was my pleasure, spending time watching over Gabrielle I noticed a lovely girl and I hope to meet her," Sam says smirking.

"Well it looks like now you can," Pietro says giving him a smirk back.

That night Gabrielle arrive back into the music room and plays the piano again this time to sing along. As she starts to sing Steve stands in the doorway listening waiting for her to finish before saying anything. Gabrielle finishes the song and smiles, happy she can sing again.

"I never thought I would hear that voice again," Steve says walking into the room.

"Oh! Steve, I didn't see you," Gabi says looking at him.

"Thats because I didn't want you to until now, did you not want me to hear that song?"

"Well...I...uh..." Gabi blushes. The song was the one she wrote for Steve if she ever saw him again before Amora.

"I'm sorry if I intruded but to let you know I loved the song."

"It's about you," she whispers.

"What i-its about me?" He asks now shocked

She nods her face becoming redder.

"Well thank you, I love it even more now."

"I'm glad," Gabi smiles.

"You should smile more often, your smile is beautiful," Steve says stepping a little closer to her.

Gabrielle stands up and moves close to him.

"Not that it matters if you do or not because everything about you is beautiful," he rambles of a little nervously.

"You are so sweet Stevie," she says smiling more while blushing.

"Stevie?" he questions

"D-do you not like it?"

"No I like its just different,Thats all don't worry about it Ellie."

"Ellie...I like that."

"I hoped you would I like it better than Gabi."

Gabi smiles and moves closer to peck his lips quickly before looking away blushing like crazy. Steve smiles and gently moves her head so she's looking at him then kisses her.

Three months have passed and everyone, including the merkingdom, all arrive for the double wedding of the Royal families. Everyone is happy for the couples and during the wedding Steve and Gabrielle are crowned King and Queen.

"Always knew I would be more than a princess," Maria jokes near the end of the wedding.

"Well I am the eldest," Steve smiles at his sister, "But at least you don't have to move kingdoms."

"Hey you are King and married the love of your life, I don't want to hear any negative things from you got it brother?"

"Yea, yea I got it," Steve laughs.

"I hope they don't bicker like this all the time," Sam whispers to Gabi making her giggle.

"Ok darling, I think it's time for a dance and to leave the new king alone," Pietro says getting tired of hearing them jokingly bicker.

Maria smiles and the two go and dance. Gabrielle walks up to Steve.

"Well I am glad to see my husband done bickering with his sister," Gabi smiles.

"It's our way of showing our love to each other," He smiles back.

"Then you two must really love each other."

"Yeah we do, what you don't bicker with your siblings?"

"Mostly Tony, but that is because he was always cocky," Gabi giggles.

"Well you must have an amazing family if you get along without bickering."

"Yea, I loved them all."

"Loved? hey even if you aren't in the water with them doesn't mean you stop loving them."

"Yea you're right, anyway come on lets enjoy the reception."

"I already am enjoying it by being at your side," he smiles at her.

Gabi smiles and blushes and they went to join everyone else.

The End.


End file.
